Tears of an angel
by xXWatergirlXx
Summary: A short story about Rapunzel's death in three different POVs. Jackunzel with some hints of Merricup.
1. Tears of an angel

**Hi there!**

**I've had this idea in my head for some days now, and I decided to write it down. It's a Jackunzel one-shot (Including some Merricup), to a song called Tears of an angel by RyanDan.**

**I just thought that this song was perfect for this story, so that's why I added the lyrics in it. **

**Well, I hope you like it. And please review so I can know what you think about it. :)**

* * *

_**Tears of an angel**_

I watched in terror as the knife hit Rapunzel. The thug who threw the knife was already dead. One of Merida's arrows had hit him in the head. He fell down, his eyes frozen in the same position.

"Jack! She is dying!" My eyes fell on Rapunzel. Her dress was slowly turning red, as the blood streamed from her wound. The knife was sticking out of her back, and I realized that she was mortally wounded. I was beside her in two seconds.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

"It's not too late. We can still.. Her hair.." I murmured. Rapunzel looked at me, her green eyes filled with love and warmth, even as her face turned pale and still.

"Jack, Pitch cut off her hair. She..We can't.. We can't save her.."Merida was crying. I didn't look away from Rapunzel. "O-of course we can!"

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

She was crying. Tears streamed down her face. "J-Jack?" She asked. I took her hand. "I'm right here. I... I won't let you go." I looked at her tears. Tears of an angel. My angel

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

"What's going on?" Hiccup stood behind Merida, staring at Rapunzel. "She isn't.. No..please say she isn't dead..." He had tears in his eyes too. "She isn't... y-yet..." , Merida said through her tears. Hiccup knelt down beside us, staring at the big red stain.

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river will flow to the sea_

I couldn't let her go. I just couldn't. She was everything to me, she was the light of my world.

"D-don't you dare die on me." I whispered to her. "A-am I dying?" She asked. "No! You are not going to die! You-you won't die!"

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye_

_I wont let you slip away from me_

A light rain began to fall from an almost clear sky. The sun was going down. It was almost gone behind the hills. Just like my sun. "J-Jack?" I looked at her. I still had her hand in mine, and I could feel how she was getting colder and colder. "I love you."

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

"I love you too." I whispered back. My eyes were full of tears, but they wouldn't fall. She smiled a sad smile. I should've told her sooner. "Please don't die Rapunzel. I can't live without you."

I was soaked, but I wouldn't even consider leaving Rapunzel. I would stay here with her forever. "I'm cold, Jack." I felt guilty. Guilty because I couldn't warm her. Guilty because she was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. "I'm here. I am not going to leave you."

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Every day hope will grow_

_I'm here, don't you fear_

The sun had almost vanished. Rapunzel was slowly closing her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, before I laid her hand on her chest, still holding it.

"Pro-Promise me something." She whispered, I looked at her again. "Promise me that you will live on. That you will watch out for Merida and Hiccup. Don't cry because the day is over. Smile because a new is about to begin."

_Little one don't let go_

_Don't let go _

_Don't let go _

Her head fell down to her side. She didn't move at all. The sun vanished behind the hills, and only darkness was left behind. My tears fell at last. I laid my head on her chest and cried. I don't know how long I was there, mourning Rapunzel. "Jack, we can't do anything. She is dead. We need to leave if we don't want Pitch to find us." Hiccup laid a hand on my shoulder.

C_over my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

I stood up. A final tear fell from my cheek. I looked at Rapunzel for several minutes, before I turned away. Hiccup and Merida followed me when I walked away. I still couldn't believe that she was gone. Forever. I repeated her last words. Don't cry because the day is over, smile because a new is about to begin.

I looked at Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup had Merida's hand in his, and was comforting her. I looked at the sky and discovered that the sun was on the way up.

A new day was about to begin.


	2. I miss you

**Hi! **

**Many of you wanted me to continue this story. So I decided to make two chapters, one from Merida's POV and one from Hiccup's POV.**

**The song in this one is Avril Lavigne- Slipped away (I miss you).**

**The story gets even better if you hear the song while you are reading.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Merida's POV**

It was about a week since the death of Rapunzel. I still couldn't believe that she was gone. That I never would get to see her again.

Jack was walking around like a zombie. Even so he wasn't crying anymore, you could still see the pain in his eyes.

Hiccup tried to be optimistic. He knew that Rapunzel would want us to move on. But he couldn't hide the tears in his eyes whenever he thought about her.

I looked up on the sky. The sun was shining bright. Rapunzel had had a bright smile too. Even brighter than the sun. She was the kind of girl who always cheered you up, and always was there for you.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

I remembered it all. The blood stains on her dress, the pain in her eyes and the last smile on her lips. I would never forget it.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Some tears formed in my eyes. All those things I wanted to say to her, all those things I wanted to do with her, I would never get the chance again.

I would do almost everything just to see her one last time, tell her how much she meant to me.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

If I only could go back time. Why did I not shoot that guy some seconds earlier? Why didn't I save her? I felt so bad.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Why didn't she come back? I was waiting for her to come over to me and tell me that it was all just a dream. That my best friend wasn't dead.

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

Why Rapunzel? Why her? She wouldn't even kill a fly, and now she was the one who was gone. It was so extremely unfair.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

I blamed Pitch. If he hadn't cut off her hair, she would still be here. I blamed the thug to. If he hadn't thrown that knife, everything would have been better.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Hiccup came over to me. He laid his arms around me, and pulled me in for a hug.  
I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

"It's going to be alright Mer." Hiccup said, stroking my hair.

"How? She's dead!" I cried even more.

"No she's not. She lives on in our hearts." A sad smile formed on his lips.

He kept his arms around me until I didn't have any tears left. I took a deep breath. Hiccup was right. The only way she could die would be if we all forgot her. And I would not let that happen.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

Ever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to upload the next one soon. Please review :)**


End file.
